Eternity of the Moon
by Lagrimas-del-Cielo
Summary: All these years the Scouts have though that they had found all of the Moon Kingdom's Court reincarnated members but suddenly the Scouts are forced to face a new enemy who is not what he seems and The Scouts must realize that some memories are still lost.


**Chapter 1: It Begins**

**New Moon Kingdom in the 30th Century: **

Neo Queen Serenity had just turned the corner when she heard the music. She smiled recognizing the song, _She's at it again, her and her music_ thought the Queen as she smiled to herself. She continued walking along the hallway until she reached the large door from which the music was coming from. Opening it she stepped inside a large room. It walls were made of white quartz that glistened softly in the low light that fell through the large twin windows which showed the beautiful reds, oranges, and yellows of the now setting sun. At the center of the far right wall sat a large king sized bed that looked as if it had been taken out of a fairytale. On the very edge of it sat a man. He was quite handsome with hair the color of golden honey and hard but beautiful features, though it was his eyes that were the most striking thing about him. Sharp and wolf like, one was the color of milk chocolate while the other was shaded as dark sapphire. He almost put Darien to shame … almost. However he was not the source of the music, merely a listener like Serenity herself. No the music came from the beautiful mouth of the small woman wrapped in his long arms.

The songstress was treasure by all for her gift with music however it was well known through out the New Silver millennium that she also the head Ambassador for the new Kingdom of the Moon. She had known the Queen of Earth for many years and was considered to be one of her most truest friends. A small smile found its way to Serenity's lips as she watched the man nuzzle his wife's neck as she continued her song. It was whispered throughout the palace that the songstress was just a beautiful as the queen. With eyes the color of dark amethyst and skin as pale as pearl, her hair cascades down her back to her ankles in ripples of onyx. On her head a small golden moon patterned circlet rested between two soft buns that were each held in place by a red ribbon tied into a bow, in the center of which nestled a gold bell. The woman glanced up and smiled at the Queen as she joined them on the bed to listen to the last two versed of the song.

_**Luna Lune Luna Moon**_

_**Silver Light shining in the Night**_

_**May your soft gentle song**_

_**Take it's flight**_

_**Luna Lune Luna Moon **_

_**Sweet crystal of the Sky**_

_**Loving Mother of us all **_

_**Luna Lune Luna Moon**_

_**Guardian of all Time**_

Serenity and the man clapped softly as the last notes echoed throughout the room. The woman smiled as she bowed her head in thanks.

"Rubi your voice just keeps geting lovelier and lovelier," said Serenity.

"Thank you Serenity but sometimes I think you compliment my singing too much." replied Rubi with a grin.

Her husband shock his head and chucked as he corrected his wife,"Now Bells you know she's right, listening to you sing is like listening to the voice of an Angel."

"Oh stop it Fenrir!" giggled Rubi as she smacked him playfully on the chest, he always showered her with compliments whenever she sang, it was a wonder that she was able to remain so humble. Her eyes still shining with laughter Rubi turned towards her friend, "It's been quite some time since you have come to viste us here in the Moon Palace to what do we owe this great pleasure?"

"Well," said the Queen, "I just wanted to remind you that in the past it getting to be around that time."

Rubi's eyes widened in slight surprise before she spoke, "My goodness is it really? I can't believe I had forgotten. Then this means it's time I sent that gift to your past self."

Serenity nodded in agreement, "Yes I knew you would want to send that mirror immediately after I reminded you so I came to tell you that Small Lady is on her way to the time gate and if you leave now you might be able to catch her."

"You think that Rini should deliver it to the Sailor Scouts?"

Serenity nodded again, "Yes she is going to see them so it makes sense to ask her to take it to the Scouts. It is time for the Moon Kingdom's Court to be completely reunited."

"Very well," said Rubi as she stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her pale lavender gown. Walking over to a small desk she opened a drawer to take out a small golden mirror encrusted in red rubies. Turning back to her husband she spoke, "Fenrir since I am to go and deliver this to Small Lady I am afraid that I have to ask you to speak in my place at the delegations meeting tonight."

Fenrir smiled softly as he rose from the bed to brush a gentle kiss upon her forehead, silently relating to her that he didn't mind going to the meeting without her.

Rubi smiled at her love and then suddenly remembered something else, "Oh and give Selenity a good night kiss for alright?"

"Of course I will," he whispered, "Just come home soon, you know I have trouble sleeping without you by my side."

Rubi blushed slightly at her husbands comment surprised that he would say something so personal with the Queen of Neo Earth in their room. Bu then she smiled, it was small moments like these that should her how much she loved this man, "Silly I'll be back before you know it." she said before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Then turning towards Serenity stated, "Well then I will be off, Serenity will you see me to the Castle gates?"

"Of course I would be glade to." smiled Serenity as she held the door open for her friend.


End file.
